


Простое решение

by birdseller



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseller/pseuds/birdseller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо Уолтера приехал Джесси. Альтернативный конец седьмой серии пятого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое решение

«Миленький ты мой,  
Возьми меня с собой»  
_Русская народная песня_

«Никогда не верь торчку»  
_Сид и Нэнси_

 

Майк смотрел на реку. Спокойная вода блестела на солнце, как жидкое золото, и он был спокоен тоже. Все брошенные камешки затихли на дне, где им было самое место, и медленное течение смыло оставленные круги.

Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь спросил Майка, жалеет ли он, что пришлось удариться в бега, он ответил бы, что сожаление абсолютно ничего не дает. Смысл был в терпении, и Майк просто ждал.

Тишина обострила его сознание и слух, и Майк быстро заметил и появление машины вдалеке, и то, что что-то пошло не по плану. Развернулся и пошел навстречу гостю.

Машина, которая приближалась к нему, принадлежала не Уолтеру. Но Майк хорошо знал ее владельца.

 

Вместо Уолтера приехал Джесси. В этом не было ничего удивительного, Майк же прямо сказал, что пацан здесь не нужен.

Джесси сиял, довольный собой, как младенец, впервые сделавший шаг без поддержки мамаши. У Майка не было сил и времени смотреть в счастливое лицо, но он смотрел и никак не мог понять, что стоит за этой рокировкой.

«Что Уолтер получит с такого хода?»

Видимо, он подумал это достаточно громко, чтобы Джесси что-то заметил и неуместная радость немного поблекла.

— Где Уолтер? — спросил Майк вместо приветствия, игнорируя протянутую сумку и слюни, готовые хлынуть из щенячьей пасти. Джесси изо всех сил старался выглядеть беспечным, как будто его не зацепил тон, как будто то, что Майк совсем не рад его видеть, было какой-то ошибкой. Ему просто послышалось при телефонном разговоре — и приглючилось сейчас.

— Так я за него, — небрежно ответил Джесси. — Я тут подумал… ну, типа…

— Этого я не просил, — оборвал Майк, излишне резко и совсем несправедливо. Думать у парня получалось отлично, хотя он делал это реже, чем мог бы.

Джесси закатил глаза. Ну как же, с кем вообще связался, вокруг одно старичье, эти зануды на пороге Альцгеймера, все им не так. Видимо, гримаса должна была показать всем и каждому, что он не щеночек, которого только что пнули под зад, и получилось неплохо. Для постороннего зрителя.

Но Майк привык видеть людей насквозь.

— Майк, ты чего? Думаешь, я не могу привезти одну гребаную сумку и не спалиться? Типа, Сол сделал бы лучше? Или скажешь, ты сейчас о моей безопасности?..

— Решили, что приедет Уолтер.

Это оскорбило Джесси до глубины души.

— Я был. Осторожен, — сказал он четко, едва ли не по слогам. — Слышишь? Никаких хвостов. Никаких свидетелей. Ничего. Отвечаю!

Майк молча смотрел на Джесси и думал, что тот все-таки приехал, как он ни пытался избежать этого, но вместо важного разговора выходит какая-то чушь. И хорошо бы, чтобы так и было дальше.

— Так ты возьмешь ее, — Джесси покачал сумкой, — или тебе ничего не нужно, и я подорвался зря?

«Вопрос с подвохом», — Майк глянул в светлые глаза и решил не копать глубоко, не искать скрытых смыслов.

— Если я говорю «не приезжай», это значит «не приезжай», пацан, — он забрал груз и пошел к машине.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — раздалось за его спиной. — Обращайся, если что!

Наверное, сарказм должен был скрыть то обстоятельство, что голос Джесси предательски дрогнул, но вышло только заметней. Майк почувствовал, что его лицо застыло, как будто он вышел на мороз или получил хорошую дозу обезболивающего. Даже щеки онемели.

«Полюбуйтесь, до чего докатился Майкл Эрмантраут, — подумал Майк безрадостно, — отбирает конфетки у детей и мучает животных. Маленьких животных».

Но это был не щенок, а Джесси Пинкман, который находился в своей стихии — походил на зверя, угодившего в ловушку. Хотелось пристрелить, чтоб не мучился, или схватить за шкирку и вытащить, в очередной раз. Но Майк не мог позволить себе ни того, ни другого.

Пни этого парня — и ты попал. Прижми к сердцу — сам увязнешь по уши. А Майк не хотел подсесть на это, как Уолтер.

И дело было не в наркомании. И не в том, что душа Джесси надежно хранилась в кармане Хайзенберга. Даже не в том, что с ним постоянно случалось всякое дерьмо. Дело было в том, что Джесси позволял дерьму случаться, а если никаких отходов вокруг не было и не предвиделось, начинал искать их сам. И Майку это было не по карману.

С Джесси всегда будут происходить какие-нибудь нелепые случайности, липнущие одна к другой, и он всегда будет жертвой обстоятельств, не более. Как будто мамочка с папочкой не позвали на семейный праздник какую-нибудь фею со вставной челюстью, и она подарила Джесси Пинкману сто лет ада и страданий, а еще презумпцию невиновности.

«Никаких полумер», — напомнил себе Майк.

— Эй! Ты что, так и уедешь?!

«Так и оставишь меня умирать?» — услышал Майк.

Бомба должна была вот-вот рвануть и неминуемо зацепить Джесси. Но Майк не мог эвакуировать его из здания. Да, Уолтер был взрывчаткой, но сам Пинкман выполнял функции проводов. Оба они были в этом дерьме вдвоем. Поровну. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, сраные партнеры.

«Вот и ход Уолтера. Он знал, что пацан спросит, и заставил ответить вслух. Убедись, какой ты мудак, Эрмантраут. Посмотри, какие мудаки у тебя в друзьях, Пинкман».

Секунду Майк крутил эту мысль, а потом отбросил ее. Уолтер не видел ничего дальше собственного эго и не чувствовал таймера. А еще у него были бульдожья хватка и бред ревности, он не выпустил бы Джесси ни на миг. Не допустил бы этой встречи, даже призрачной ее возможности.

— Почему, Майк? — Джесси нагнал его, схватил за плечо и не разжал пальцев даже под пристальным взглядом.

Лицо у парня было такое, что хотелось поверить — решение есть, легкое и простое, как все правильные мысли. Им достаточно сесть в машину и ударить по газам. И можно сделать вид, что они снова отправились по делам Фринга.

«Все можно исправить, — шепнул Майку голос, которого он не слышал уже лет сто, не меньше. Простые, детские желания. Надежда. — Ты не Уолтер. Ты лучше его и умнее. Ты все сделаешь правильно».

Вот только Майк уже пытался провернуть этот фокус, вытащить засранца, когда Уолтеру было все равно. И чем все это закончилось? Фринг был мертв. Оба партнера постарались.

И у Джесси была тысяча возможностей выйти из игры, но он не воспользовался ни одной из них, что бы там ни говорил.

А еще с некоторых пор Джесси знал, что Майк всегда придет на помощь, как долбаный бурундук. И активно пользовался этим, — ради того, кто стоял за его спиной.

Нет, Майк был не готов и свою душу складывать в карман Уолтера.

— Точно, — спокойно ответил Майк, — я сейчас уеду. Потому что это единственное, что остается.

— …Я не об этом!

— И если у тебя есть немного мозгов, пацан, ты тоже уедешь.

«Без Уолтера», — добавил Майк про себя, но ничего не сказал вслух. Это больше его не касалось.

— Так я за тем и приехал! — выдохнул Джесси. — И нам надо торопиться, пока сюда еще кто-нибудь не...

Майк сделал вид, что не заметил этого «мы».

— Ты говорил «никаких хвостов».

— Да, но… мистер Уайт! В смысле, он не знает, что я здесь. Я… задержал его, отвлек, все такое, а сам пошел на обгон и забрал твои шмотки. Я поеду с тобой! — Джесси выпалил это решительно, но уверенность его была липовой. Майк смотрел на него безо всякого выражения и молчал.

Для того, чтобы начать движение наверх, нужно достичь дна. А Джесси Пинкман был от этого космически далек. Он пока не добился своего, не просрал все, что имел. У него еще что-то оставалось.

— Я буду полезным тебе, — продолжал Джесси все медленней. — В смысле, меня пока никто не ищет. Так я могу быть, типа… твоим человеком. Глазами, ушами, понимаешь. Тебе не придется рисковать лишний раз.

«С тобой я буду рисковать вдвойне», — подумал Майк, но Джесси уже опустил голову. Наверное, чтобы не видеть отказа.

— Уезжай из города, — терпеливо повторил Майк. — Веди осторожно. Будь хорошим мальчиком, не нарывайся. И ничего плохого не случится. Ни с тобой. Ни со мной. Ни с кем.

От этих слов во рту остался привкус дерьма. Господи, сколько дерьма он нажрался с этими двумя, на остаток жизни хватит.

Джесси словно ударили, и это было похоже на их первую встречу лицом к лицу. Что ж, Майк и сейчас был готов заставить его повторить инструкции столько раз, сколько будет нужно. Даже если для этого опять потребуются оплеухи.

«Некоторые сами напрашиваются».

Майк поморщился от этой мысли. Так мог бы подумать Уолтер, но не он.

— Ты можешь… можешь не брать меня до конечной, — глухо сообщил Джесси. — Можешь просто подбросить.

— Куда?

— В какое-нибудь хорошее место. Ну знаешь, которое будет выглядеть подходящим, чтобы остаться там и… начать все заново, — Джесси вдруг посмотрел на него, долго, ясными глазами, девчонки от такого наверняка плавились и текли, как масло на солнце. Глаза были — хоть картинки рисуй. Майк почти пожалел, что не носит юбочку и оставил свои двадцать в далеком прошлом. Настоящая магия Джесси Пинкмана, черт его дери.

— Ты думаешь, я на прогулку собираюсь? — спросил он. — Прокачусь с ветерком по местам юности. Да?

Взгляд Джесси стал пустым и мутным, как у дохлой рыбы. Он наконец-то разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг.

— Знаешь, что? Забей.

— Пацан, — покачал головой Майк.

— Ничего я не думаю. Мистер Уайт говорит, мне нечем. Я же нарколыга, мозги давно расплавились, забыл?

Во рту у Майка пересохло.

— И кто же захочет рисковать всем ради торчка, — Джесси скривился в подобии усмешки.

Услышать от него собственные слова было все равно, что получить ранение в живот.

Майк вдруг подумал, что говорит с Уолтером, который натянул маску Джесси. Или что проклятый Хайзенберг сейчас говорит за них обоих, как за кукол. Еще чего не хватало.

— Хватит, пацан.

— Да, конечно. Все путем. Мистер Уайт позаботится обо мне. Обо всех нас.

— Джесси… — вздохнул Майк, чувствуя себя бесконечно старым и бесконечно усталым, того и гляди, песок посыпется. — Заткнись, будь добр. Садись в машину.

— Вообще обо всех, до кого дотянется. И о тебе тоже, если…

— Подвезу. Но не до конечной. Только по пути, усек?

— …не свалишь отсюда побыстрее! — Джесси ошарашено уставился на Майка, как будто пытаясь сообразить, что именно сейчас пропустил мимо ушей.

— Я не боюсь твоего мистера Уайта, — усмехнулся Майк. — Хочешь, подождем его?

— Ты серьезно?

— Нет. На самом деле я весь трясусь, так страшно.

— Нет, я про… — Джесси шевельнул губами, но не издал ни звука, словно боясь повторить услышанное и убедиться, что это был очередной глюк.

Майк кивнул.

— Ты как, налегке или вещи собрал?

Джесси прикрыл глаза и застыл на целую бесконечную секунду.

— Да, вещи. Я сейчас, — он развернулся так резко, что едва не ввинтился в землю, и быстро зашагал к своей машине.

«Не все будет по-твоему, тупой ты сукин сын», — подумал Майк, садясь за руль.

И это была чертовски приятная мысль.

 

Дорога была пустынна. Солнце сопровождало их какое-то время, но неуклонно сползало все ниже, пока не подожгло край неба. Горизонт залило огнем и кровищей, как в дешевом триллере.

Закат слепил глаза, как лампа, не хватало только резких голосов следователей, но Майк опустил защитный козырек, и иллюзия покинула его вместе с плохими мыслями. Он покосился на пассажирское сиденье.

Джесси дрых, как младенец, его волосы и щеки были позолочены уходящим светом. Картинка была отчасти совершенна, Майку почти жаль было разрушать остановившийся момент. Даже несмотря на то, что еще пара минут в такой позе точно сломала бы пацану шею. Удивительно, что его лицо было таким расслабленным, — лет пять скинул, не меньше, — но чего еще ждать от человека, у которого все альтернативно и через жопу.

«Еще немного», — решил Майк, протягивая руку, и передвинул голову Джесси вместо того, чтобы будить. Теперь шансы Пинкмана выжить и не остаться инвалидом повысились, и Майк знал, что не получит за это никакой благодарности.

Достаточно было поднять ладонь чуть-чуть выше, чтобы убедиться, что на ощупь ежик волос похож вовсе не на ежа и даже не на щетку, а скорее на велюр. Так Майк и сделал, сам не зная, зачем, — но это был не первый раз в случае Джесси Пинкмана, когда его рассудок уступал место чистым инстинктам. Магия, а как же.

— Машина, — сказал Джесси, как будто во сне. Майк глянул еще раз и убедился, что глаза парня открыты, и он совсем не против того, чтобы старики гладили его по голове. В конце концов, чем еще им заняться на пенсии.

— Что с машиной?

— Мы оставили мою машину. Ее кто-нибудь найдет. То местечко, конечно, тихое, но раньше или позже… и что тогда?

— Ее уже нашли, — с удовольствием ответил Майк.

— Мистер Уайт! — тревога Джесси оказалась такой же яркой, как солнце, только от нее не было заслонки.

— Да. Вот он о ней и позаботится, — хмыкнул Майк. — Это он умеет.

— Да. Точно.

Но тревога Джесси не исчезла, только убавилась, и Майк не знал, насколько его хватит. Можно было делать ставки, как скоро он начнет трястись и потеть, думая только об Уолтере, мечтая о дозе отравы, называвшейся партнерством, на которой он так крепко сидел. О новой дозе, которая могла оказаться смертельной.

Как скоро он попросит остановить машину и помчится назад? Полетит. Поползет. Куда угодно, хоть до солнца или до луны. Можно было привезти его в мотель и привязать к батарее, переждать ломку. Но Джесси был худшим типом наркомана. Он научился бросать, для него в этом не было катастрофы. И возвращаться ему становилось все легче, с каждым разом.

Джесси барабанил по бардачку, но не лез к радио, как хороший мальчик.

«Высажу, — подумал Майк, крепче сжимая руль. — Пусть только заикнется, сразу же…»

— А ты не хочешь съездить на Аляску? — спросил Джесси.

Майк откашлялся, скрывая удивление.

— Что я там забыл?

— Тебе там точно понравится. Ты там будешь в своем… как это? Климате. Не замерзнешь. Даже шапку не придется носить. Ты, кстати, замечал, они в фильмах никогда не носят шапки там, где правда холодно, ой, говорят, жопа тут у нас, ледяная стена и ледяные мертвецы, и все такое, а сами так и ходят с босой башкой, хоть бы каски натянули, если уж правда мертвецы…

— Мой климат, значит. Теперь я захотел на Аляску, — усмехнулся Майк. — А каска мне понадобится?


End file.
